


Day At The Amusement Park

by Pokemook530



Series: Water Claws [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Amusement Parks, Discrimination, M/M, Racism, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: After the incident with Taven and Daegon, Rain and Baraka decided to spent a date together at the amusement park. While they are there so people begin to ask why he's dating a Tarkatan.
Relationships: Baraka/Rain (Mortal Kombat)
Series: Water Claws [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049906
Kudos: 2





	Day At The Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

> Baraka Outfit
> 
> Shirt:https://i5.walmartimages.com/asr/7993a093-3fbe-46b8-98ef-408160e83789_1.3ca1c71110449dade8718607267473a5.jpeg
> 
> Shorts:https://i.etsystatic.com/7914899/r/il/c23efc/1655489121/il_570xN.1655489121_jm44.jpg
> 
> Shoes:https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/2714/9310/products/131200_5_1024x1024.jpg?
> 
> Bag:https://imgprd19.hobbylobby.com/2/ed/b8/2edb89532681875117b37bd4238ae1573a9c8db7/700Wx700H-5377858-0820-px.jpg
> 
> iPhone Case:https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61k-3M9o-sL._AC_SL1500_.jpg

The bus was in traffic on it's way to the amusement park, people was already on the bus and was super excited about this day including Baraka who was looking out the window at passing cars. Rain was looking through iPhone when he glanced at his boyfriend and smiled at his childlike excitement. "You must be very excited huh babe?" Rain asked and Baraka just shook his head yes. When the bus did stop, Baraka took no time and got up from his seat and took his boyfriend’s hand. “We’re here, come on!” Baraka shouted as he dragged his boyfriend along. “Woah slow down baby, the park’s not going no where.” Rain said in between laughs but the Tarkatan didn’t listen until they were in entrance. After paying and getting their tickets, they walked inside the amusement park and they were just standing in the center of this big park. Baraka ran to the center of the park and looked around . “Wow this place is so big! What should we try first?” Baraka asked.

“Whatever you like baby.” Rain said and Baraka grabbed his hand and started to run towards a game. “Whoa there!” Rain shouted.

“Let’s try this one.” Baraka said as a few kids walked by. When they saw him, some started to scream while others flat out cried. Some parents went to comfort there kids while saying a few words.

“Hideous.” A father said

“Disgusting.” A mother said

“Monster.” Another mother said and that last one caught Baraka’s ear. He wasn’t a monster.

“Are you alright babe?” Rain said and Baraka nodded yes. “I’m fine come on let’s go.” The Tarkatan said walking inside the store.

The minute they walked inside the store, Baraka immediately looked around at all the stuff in the store. A few customers looked at him with disgusted looks as he walked past them which made Rain angry.

“What are you looking at?” Rain said with venom in his voice which made the customers look away. Rain walked over to his boyfriend and placed a hand on his hip.

“Is everything okay Rain?” Baraka asked.

“Yeah babe, everything is fine.” Rain said kissing Baraka on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Rain's Outfit
> 
> Shirt:https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0020/0762/9883/products/Luxury-Mens-Slim-Fit-Business-Formal-Shirt-Short-Sleeve-Stylish-White-Black-Brown-Blue-Gray-Purple_7c0fff13-e16e-4b1a-99d7-e7b14f40e8ab_2000x.jpg?v=1571708764
> 
> Pants:https://pimg.bucklecontent.com/images/products/23798SPBUC136/MRG/f/fafb5d0eae5abc597ddff5c7cb85c55ev3?quality=0.8&width=392
> 
> Shoes:https://www.babyshop.com/images/21826/open_graph.jpg
> 
> iPhone Case:https://www.caseformula.com/media/catalog/product/cache/iphone-11-clear-case_1-image-1000x1000/59343487-purple-diamond-glitter-iphone-11-clear-case_1.jpg


End file.
